Resident Evil 2 File Mobius
by Masterob
Summary: Months after Mansion Incident, Cream's in town looking for her brother Silver and Miles starts off as his first and only day as a cop, in the midst of the Outbreak adventures, what horrors lie in wait for these two unfortunate souls. Zonic's an Archie guy
1. Chapter 1

The army that surrounded the city was soon called off due to the fact that there was no hope of saving Raccoon City, the city was left open for anyone to escape, however it didn't stop anyone from entering the city, and unfortunately that very scenario happened.

Sonic and his gang weren't the only ones to fight the city of zombies, there were more who bore the Memories of a Lost City.

Two vehicles entered Raccoon City from different parts of the road, one was a jeep that made it's way to the city with a cop getting ready for his first day on the job, unfortunately he had overslept and was very late heading into the city, though what seemed to be unfortunate could have saved his life.

The other vehicle was a motorcycle driven by a young girl, she came into the city for family reasons.

She made it into the city and removed her helmet, "Huh, I'm finally here", she then put her helmet down on her bike and went to explore.

The officer arrived in the city and noticed a dead body in the middle of the street, "What do we have here?" he asked and stepped out the car and went to check on the body. Some crows were pecking at it but flew away when he got closer, "Man, what a mess.....what could have done this?" he asked and checked on the body.

There were some footsteps behind a vehicle and it alerted the young cop, "What was that?" he asked and looked to see all the zombies coming to him, "What are these things!?" he shouted in shock, then aimed his gun at them, "Ok DON'T move", the zombies didn't comply, "Don't...move", he moved back but the dead body nearby came to life and grabbed his foot and tried to bit it, "NO!" he took his gun and rekilled the carcass.

The zombies approached the officer and he shot at them to keep them at bay.

Meanwhile the girl entered Emmy's Resteraunt, "Hello! Is Anyone here? Hello?" she looked around and heard something so she went to check on it, "Uh, hello?" she said.

What she heard and then saw was a zombie eating one of it's victims and it eyed the girl, much to her shock and surprise, the zombie advanced to her.

"Look, I'm sorry I bothered you ok? Just don't come any closer, are you listening?", she said and backed up to a window, when she turned around, she saw more zombies.

She looked to the one coming toward her and then saw a door nearby, so she ran to it.

The cop was backed up trying to keep the zombies away, "I'm running out of ammo here", he said, and then he heard the door open and turned his gun around and caused the girl to gasp.

"Wait! Don't shoot!" she said.

"Get down!" he replied and she ducked and he shot the zombie coming after her, then he went to her, "We can't stay out here, head to the police station, it'll be a lot safer", he helped her up and ran off.

They ran and looked around, the cop noticed a police car, "There!" he said.

Both ran to the car and got inside, "Buckle up", the cop said, "Ok", the girl replied and he drove off.

As they were driving, the guy was trying to get a signal on the radio.

"What's going on? I arrived in town, and the whole place went insane", the girl said.

"Great, the radio's out!" the cop complained.

"You're a cop right?" she asked.

"Yeah, first day on the job, great huh? Name's Miles Kennedy, nice to meet you", the cop said.

"Mine's Cream, Cream Redfield, I came to find my brother Silver", the girl said.

As they drove, a gas truck was following them rather recklessly, without them knowing.

"Hey, can you open the glove box?" Miles asked.

"Sure", Cream said and opened the glove box, "There's a gun inside", she replied.

"Better take it with you", Miles said and Cream took the gun.

At that point a zombie sprung out from the back seat.

"NO!" Miles shouted and he was started to lose control of the car while keeping the zombie away from biting him.

As he drove he noticed a pole and they screamed as they crashed into the pole and the zombie went flying out the car.

"You ok?" Miles asked.

"Still in one piece", Cream replied.

Then they noticed the truck coming toward them at dangerous speed.

"Great! That maniac's gonna ram us!" Miles said, the truck was driven by a zombie.

They unbuckled and quickly escaped the car as the truck piled on top of the police car and the gas tank exploded, causing Miles and Cream to be trapped on opposite sides of the fire.

"Cream!" Miles shouted.

"Miles!" Cream replied.

"I'm ok, head to the station, I'll meet you there", Miles said.

"Ok!" Cream replied.

Cream decided to make haste to the police station, so she ran off and down a street and got to a gun store.

"How convenient", Cream stated.

She grabbed some ammo for her gun and noticed a bowgun, so she armed herself with it and kept on going to the back.

She turned the corner and approached a basketball court and some zombies approached her from the court.

She shot two of them in the head and then grabbed her knife and tossed her knife at the last one.

I never thought any of the stuff my brother taught me would work", Cream stated and took the knife out of the zombie's head.

She saw some graffiti in the basketball court that said, 'Blood on the Dance floor'.

"If that said 'Thriller' it would have been a low blow or a creepy foreshadow", Cream said and walked out of the courtyard and went up some stairs and ran a railing and came back down and saw some zombies in an ally, so she shot some and kept on running.

She eventually arrived in a street and passed a corner and jumped over some wreckage caused by a bus crash and made it in front of the gate to the RPD, but some zombies blocked her path, she shot them and moved into the front yard of the police station.

"I made it", Cream said and moved on to the RPD door but saw a dead body nearby and checked it, "He was from S.T.A.R.S., Antoine Vickers.........oh no, I hope my brother's ok", Cream said and went to the front door.

Meanwhile, Miles' path showed him a few feet away from the RPD, but some zombies were around the area.

"Gotta get to the RPD quickly", Miles said and shot some zombies out his way and ran to the gate.

He opened the back gate of the police station and ran to a small cabin, but it was locked.

"Shit, where's the key?" Miles asked, he turned around and saw an office booth, he searched around there and found some handgun bullets in the process, then he got the proper key, but unfortunately he didn't noticed the dead body that sprung to life.

"Huh? Oh shit", Miles said and then stabbed the zombie and ran out the booth.

"Ok, now to-" Miles was interrupted when he saw a bunch of zombies break through the gate, "Crap! I gotta run!" Miles ran to the cabin and opened it, then went through the front door and ran out in a courtyard and approached some stairs that took him to a heliport.

On the Heliport, he saw a man trying to flag down a chopper.

"Great, maybe I can use that to escape the city, I just gotta make sure Cream arrives", Miles said.

As the man was waving it down, a couple zombies attacked him, he grabbed his machine gun to fend them off but they knocked him over and his bullets accidentally struck the pilot and the pilot crashed onto the heliport and caused a major fire catastrophe.

"Should have guessed it wouldn't be that easy, well better get inside and find Cream", Miles said.

He went in through the nearby door and arrived in a hallway and made his way around the corner where he saw a cop corpse, "Don't tell me they're here too", Miles said and walked down the nearby area and out to another hallway.

The helicopter that crashed was seen near the end of the hallway around the corner and there was a huge fire where the chopper was, so Miles took the only available door that was not to far from his last entry point.

Miles found himself in a waiting room where it looked peaceful, "At least one place here is peaceful so far", Miles said.

He made his way out the room and found himself on the second floor of the police station, he can see the main lobby from where he was, he made his way to a ladder that took him down.

The place was vacant, no one was around, "I don't see any cops around that aren't dead, I don't like the looks of this", Miles said..

He kept looking around and was gonna search some rooms but then remembered Cream, "I gotta wait for her, I think she's coming through the front, better head outside", Miles said and walked out.

He opened the door and saw Cream looking over the dead body of Antoine.

"Cream, you made it", Miles said.

Cream was startled and took her gun out and aimed at Miles.

"Cream, take it easy", he stated.

"Oh, sorry Miles, don't startle me, especially in this environment", Cream suggested.

"Yeah bad move on my part, sorry", Miles said and then looked at the body, "Did you know him or something?" Miles asked.

"No, he was on the same team as my brother", Cream said.

Miles looked at his badge, "S.T.A.R.S.? A Special Force issue huh?" Miles asked.

"Yeah, my brother was a member of that group, though I don't know where he is, that's why I came to find him", Cream said.

"Lets hope he's ok", Miles said.

"Yeah........*gasp", Cream noticed Antoine starting to rise, Antoine was now a zombie and he charged at the duo but they both backed up and shot him down.

"Sorry guy, but it had to be done", Miles said.

"I'm worried, lets just go find info about my brother", Cream suggested, Miles nodded and both headed in the police station.


	2. Chapter 2

They looked around the main hall and then decided to head into a single door at the left side of the station.

They looked inside and saw a cop injured.

"Oh man", Miles said and ran to him with Cream.

"Are you the only officer left alive in the building?" Miles asked.

"Who...who are you? Oh you must be the new guy, Miles, sorry but it looks like your party.......has been cancelled", he replied.

Cream noticed his badge said 'Zonic Branagh', Zonic then turned his attention to Cream, "Who are you?" he asked.

"Cream, Cream Redfield, I came to find my brother Silver", she replied.

"We lost contact with him.....over ten days ago, Silver, Blaze, Rob' O, every last S.T.A.R.S. team member has disappeared, we should have listened to them", Zonic replied.

"What happened?" Cream asked.

"About two months ago, there was this incident involving zombies in a mansion located in the outskirts of this city.......Silver and the other S.T.A.R.S. members discovered that....Umbrella was behind everything, they risked their lives to reveal the truth, but no one believed them......not long after that, all this started to happen", Zonic explained then held his stomach in pain, he was bleeding in the stomach.

"Are you ok?" Cream asked.

"Hang in there", Miles encouraged.

"Don't worry about me, just rescue the survivors in the other rooms, now go", Zonic stated.

"But.....", both were gonna say until Zonic aimed a gun at them, "Just Go!" Zonic cocked the gun.

"Ok, but we're coming back for you", Cream said.

"Just hold on", Miles said, then both left the room.

While they were in the main hall they walked toward the hall's statue of a person in a toga.

"That looks pretty expensive", Miles stated.

"I'm worried, the police station doesn't look to be safer than anywhere else in the city", Cream said.

"Well I guess we can't rely on the RPD, I think I'm the only cop left that's not injured so far, but the other officer stated there were more survivors, lets go see if we find them and hope they're still alive", Miles said.

"Right, lets go check the rooms", Cream said.

"We can try that double door over there", Miles said.

They walked toward double doors that were also on the right of the police station.

They looked through and saw an office window and some desk booths, "Nothing out of the ordinary here, lets keep going", Miles said.

They walked to behind the desk booths and aimed their guns, no zombies, they then advanced to the door but as they were going through, they saw a creature pass quickly by the window.

"What was that?" Miles asked.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this", Cream said.

"Me too, but we need to push through, keep your guard up", Miles said.

"Ok", Cream said and equipped her bowgun.

"Where did you get that gun?" Miles asked.

"On the way to the police station, I stopped by a gun store, I found it there, I couldn't find another gun for your though", Cream said.

"Well at least you're well protected, anyway lets go", Miles said and they entered through the door.

It was a bit of a bloody mess, glass was everywhere, there was a decapitated body on the floor some blood stains on the wall.

Cream was a bit taken back by the headless body, and Miles looked almost as if he was gonna vomit.

"Wh-what did that!?" Cream asked.

"Lets just keep going, ignore it", Miles said and pushed on through with Cream, as they turned the corner, they saw a puddle of blood on the floor and it was dripping from the ceiling.

They both looked up and saw a creature that had no skin, only thing visible was muscle tissues, claws on each hand, brain showing and a really long tongue.

"What the hell is that thing!?" Miles asked.

"That's no zombie! That's.........I don't know what the hell that thing is!" Cream shouted.

"Who cares! Just shoot the damn thing!" Miles shouted and shot at the monster and hurt it, but Cream finished it off with a bowgun shot to the brain.

"What the hell was that thing?" Miles asked.

"I don't know and I don't care, I just want out of this creepy place", Cream complained.

"Guess there's more than just zombies here, this is gonna be trouble", Miles stated.

Both continued on and went through a door and found themselves in a hallway of broken glass and boarded up windows.

As they walked through, some zombie hands burst through the window and grabbed Miles but they were unable to pull him outside do to the boards, Cream helped him away from the boarded windows.

"The boards are preventing them from coming inside, that's a good thing at least", Cream stated.

They kept on moving and turned a corner and continued down that hallway and then checked a nearby red double doors, they peeked inside and saw a bunch of desks and a chalkboard, "Seems like a classroom or something", Cream stated.

Miles looked at a report and the monster described in the report was the same he and Cream just encountered.

"A licker? Well the tongue was indeed huge but it seems so generic, doesn't matter I guess, it's still a threat", Miles said, once Cream was done exploring, they left the room back to the hallway.

They all walked off and made their way to another door, once they reached the other side, they saw some zombies heading toward them, they attempted to back up to another part of the room but zombies were there as well, they were surrounded.

"Shit, we're surrounded!" Miles shouted.

Cream shot zombies close to the stairs, "Run!" they ran to the stairs and they climbed the stairs with Miles shooting back to nail the zombies and slow them down.

"That was close, nice thinking Cream", Miles said.

"Gotta know when to run", Cream stated.

They walked up the hall and came to a door but it was locked, there was a hole under the door but it was locked, they passed by some statues and made their way to a door.

They walked down the hall in the new room and it was a blue hallway, kinda quiet, they reached a door that said 'S.T.A.R.S. Office'.

"In there", Cream said and she opened the door, she and Miles entered the room where there were a few desks.

One desk had a bunch of unopened boxes, a rookie's desk, name on the desk said 'Mina Chambers'.

They checked the desk on the other side, Cream checked one that had some lockpicks and pictures, the name on the desk said 'Blaze Valentine', Miles however found a desk with a jacket nearby and a diary that said 'Silver's Diary', it was clear that this was the desk of Silver Redfield.

Miles read the diary while walking, 'I/1998 talked to the chief today one again but he refused to listen to me. I know for certain Umbrella conducted T-Virus research in that mansion. Anyone infected turns into a zombie. But the entire mansion went up in that explosion; along with any incriminating evidence. Since Umbrella employs so many people in this town, no one is willing to talk about the incident, it looks like I'm running out of options', "A Mansion Incident? This happened before?", Miles read on more notes that were written days later, "We've been receiving a lot of local reports about strange monsters appearing at random throughout the city. This must be the work of Umbrella', more notes detailed days later, 'With the help of Blaze and Rob' O, I finally obtained information vital to this case. Umbrella has begun research on the new G-Virus, a variation of the T-Virus, haven't they done enough damage already? We talked it over, and have decided to fly to the main Umbrella HQ in Europe. I won't tell my sister about this trip because doing so could put her in danger. Please forgive me Cream'.

Miles was surprised at the info he read, then he went to Cream who was standing near Silver's desk, and then handed her the diary, "It looks like we're not gonna find your brother here".

Cream took the diary and read what was inside, "So that's where he's been, well I guess I know where I'm going next", Cream stated.

"But he doesn't want you to go, that's why he didn't tell you", Miles said.

"I can't just ignore this, he's my brother, I couldn't imagine the idea of ever losing him", Cream said.

"Well I guess I can't stop you, but before you leave the country, we need to at least leave the city, and that's not gonna be easy", Miles said.

"You're right, lets just start by finding an escape route", Cream said.

"Lets look around here for anything that we can use", Miles stated.

They grabbed some medical items from Mina's table and they checked the desk of Rob O' and while there was a gun, it was dismantled, but it had some extra ammo.

"Good thing this guy was in the NRA", Miles said.

They checked a messy desk at the end of the hall, "Is this the captain's desk?" Cream asked.

"Says it belongs to a Captain Shadow Wesker, nothing here to use though", Miles said.

They saw a radio set nearby and they went to check it, Miles tried to activate it but it wasn't working.

"Shit, this radio's broken as well", Miles said.

"We're jsut shit out of luck", Cream said.

Miles opened a locker and saw a shotgun, "This I can use", Miles said and cocked it, and he grabbed some extra ammo for it.

They both decided to leave the S.T.A.R.S. room and they heard a yelp nearby, they saw a young girl with a white shirt and blue shorts, she was backing away from a zombie, "Help me!" she said and ran away.

"A girl? We gotta help her!" Cream shouted and shot the zombie, then she and Miles ran through the door the girl went through.

Miles saw the girl as she ran up a hall, he followed her but she crawled under a door and got away, "Shit, she left", Miles decided to head back.

"She got away?" Cream asked.

"Yeah, who is she though?" Miles asked.

"I don't know, but its too dangerous for to be on her own, we'll go look for her then we'll find a way out of here", Cream stated.

"Ok, oh before I forget here's a radio", Miles said and gave Cream a radio, "That way we can keep in touch if we ever split up", Miles said.

"Right, lets try not to though, it's best to stick together in a situation like this", Cream said.

They both went into a library.

"I doubt the library will have info about this", Miles stated.

They left the library through a set of double doors and were on the second floor balcony of the station's lobby where Miles was at earlier.

They saw a few zombies up there so they shot the zombies and caused them to fall face first to the floor below.

"That's gotta hurt", Cream said.

Another zombie came but Miles flipped it over the railing and the zombie landed on it's neck.

They made their way to the waiting room and while it was nice and quiet there still, they had no time to rest.

They passed through the door and Cream noticed the fire caused from the Helicopter.

"What happened?" Cream asked.

"There was a helicopter crash when a cop was trying to get a helicopter to land on the roof that could have been our escape", Miles said.

"Oh, looks like there's a door there but the fire makes it dangerous to reach", Cream stated.

"I think I saw a water tank out back, lets go check it out", Miles said.

They went to the dark room Miles first entered the station from, and while going through the room, a bunch of crows burst through the window and tried pecking at the duo, both grabbed their knives and slashed them to keep the crows at bay and then managed to run outside.

They saw the water tank that was over the helicopter, so they turned the valve handle and the water came springing out the tank and covered the helicopter and the fire was then put out.

"Whew, we did it", Miles said.

"Lets go to that hall again", Miles said.

As they went to the door they heard a helicopter overhead and they listened.

"Is that a helicopter?" Miles asked.

Cream looked up, "It is! Hey! Down here!" Cream shouted.

The Chopper ignored them and simply dropped something into the police station and flew off.

"Where's it going!?" Miles asked.

"It didn't see me? Great", Cream stated and then both Miles and Cream went through the door and saw that there was damaged in the roof.

"I don't like what's gonna happen", Miles said.

They heard some footsteps around the corner, different than a zombie's, "Who's there?" Leon asked.

They looked to see a big humanoid monster in a trench coat, a being known as Erazor X.

"What the fuck is that thing!?" Miles shouted.

"Did it just come through the roof!?" Cream shouted.

They both shot him but he was resilient to the bullets, "Great, he's too strong for the bullets!" Miles shouted.

Erazor tried to punch them but they both dodged out the way, Miles saw that the roof was weak, so he shot the roof and part of it along with some support beams crashed down and landed on Erazor.

"Lets get out of here", Miles said.

Both he and Cream left the area, but Erazor managed to get back up even with the durbies on him and was ready to continue the hunt.

They went back to the chopper and saw a door on the other side, so they looked inside but didn't see anything of interest other than some old vases, they looked inside to make sure they didn't miss anything but nothing.

"Lets just head back-" Cream was interrupted when a licker crashed through the glass ceiling and landed before them.

"What the hell!?" Cream shouted and shot the licker, Miles took the opportunity to try out his shotgun and blew the licker away.

"That thing nearly gave me a heart attack", Cream stated.

They left the room and as they passed through a destroyed door, they heard a female scream.

"What was that?" Cream asked.

"It can't be that little girl we saw, that sounded older", Miles said.

"We can't go through that door in that state, maybe if we blew it open"

"This place should have explosives"

"Where though?"

"Lets head back to Zonic's room, maybe he knows"

"Ok, let's hurry there"

Miles and Cream went back through the waiting room, and then climbed down the ladder and went to Zonic's room and walked through.

They looked around for him.

"Zonic? Where are you?" Cream asked.

They looked around and saw Zonic in an small office, he was sitting there barely nursing his injuries.

"Hey, Zonic, do you know where the explosives are?" Miles asked.

Zonic merely stood up and glared at the duo, he appeared to be notably different, he slowly approached Miles and Cream while making some snarls.

"Zonic what's wrong with you!?" Miles asked while stepping back along with Cream.

Zonic had lifeless eyes as he approached the duo survivors.

"Zonic! Don't make me do this!" Tails said and held his gun at him, but Zonic didn't comply, "Zonic, Zonic! ZONIC!" the sound of two gunshots occurred, followed by a remoseful silence.


	3. Chapter 3

Miles looked through some drawers and found some explosives, "You can use these Cream", Miles said.

Cream merely stared at the dead body of Zonic.

"Cream I know you're upset but there was nothing we can do", Miles said.

"We couldn't save him, even though we told him we would", Cream said.

"I know Cream, how do you think I feel? My first day on the job and I see a fellow cop die before my eyes, but unfortunately there's nothing we can do, we can focus on saving others and preventing this situation from ever happening again, starting with that little girl", Miles said.

"Yeah, you're right, lets go", Cream said.

They left the room and went back to the ladder and climbed up and walked up the second floor and back to the waiting room, they then proceeded to the destroyed door and placed the explosives.

After the explosives were planted, they moved out the way and stayed somewhere safe until the explosion, they saw that the room was ready to enter so they walked in.

They approached a door at the end of the hallway and carefully opened it.

They looked around and it was a quiet room with some taxidermy hanging on the wall and saw a dead young girl on a desk with blood from her stomach staining her white gown.

"Is that the girl that was screaming?" Miles asked.

"Were we too late again?" Cream asked.

At that point a chair from behind the desk turned around and aimed a gun at the two which startled them.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, I thought you were both zombies", he said and put his gun away.

"Chief?" Miles asked.

The term chief helped Claire recognize who this person may be.

"Are you Chief Elias Irons?" Cream asked.

"Why yes of course, and what are you names.....no! Don't bother telling me, it makes no difference, you'll end up just like all the others", Elias said.

Cream and Miles looked at the dead girl.

"That's the Mayor's Daughter Megan, I was told to look after her but I failed, miserably, just look at her.......she was a true beauty, her skin nothing short of perfection, but it will soon putrefy and she will turn into a zombie like all the others", Elias said.

"There must be some way to stop it", Cream stated.

"In a matter of speaking there is, either by putting a bullet through the brain, or by decapitating her completely", Elias said.

Miles and Cream didn't like the idea of having to decapitate someone, even a dead body.

Elias looked at all his hunting trophies, "To think that taxidermy used to be my hobby, but no longer!" Elias stated, Miles and Cream just stood there, "Please, I really just wanna be alone right now", he stated.

They nodded, then walked to another door that led out his office.

"We'll be back later chief", Miles said and went through the door as Elias merely waved his hand in a yes gesture.

"Well at least the chief is alive, maybe he can help us escape, he may know a safety route", Miles said.

"Well lets find that girl first, but the more survivors the better", Cream stated.

They walked down a quiet hall with nice pictures and more taxidermy and arrived in a room with expensive pottery in shelves.

They heard some footsteps in the opposite direction and followed them until they reached a dark room.

"I swear I heard someone running", Cream stated.

Miles turned on the lights and saw the young girl hiding in the corner, once she knew they saw her she attempted to run but Cream grabbed her.

"Wait!" Cream shouted.

"Let me go!" the girl demanded.

"Easy, easy there I'm NOT a zombie", Cream stated.

"Neither am I", Miles stated.

The girl started to calm down.

"You're safe now", Cream said.

The girl ran to Cream and hugged her and sobbed a bit.

"Finally, she's safely with us", Miles said.

Cream broke the hug and looked at the girl, "My name's Cream, this is Miles, what's your name?" Cream said.

"Marine", the girl said.

"Do you know where your parents are?" Cream asked.

"They both work at the Umbrella Chemical Plant, near the city limits", Marine said.

"The Chemical Plant, then what are you doing here?" Cream asked.

"My mom called and told me to go to the police station cause it was......too dangerous to stay at home", Marine replied.

"From the look of things, I say she was probably right, but it's dangerous here as well, you better come with us", Cream told Marine.

"But there's something out there, I don't know what it is but I saw it, much larger than any of those zombies, and it's coming after me", Marine said.

At that point, there was a giant roar.

"What was that!?" Cream asked.

"That's what I was telling you about, it's here!" Marine stated and ran away.

"Marine wait!" Cream shouted to her.

"If there's something out there, we need to go protect her from whatever it is", Miles stated.

They both started to run after Marine, but once they got to the hallway, they saw Erazor again, he had Marine in his grips.

"Hey leave here alone!" Miles shouted as he and Cream shot at Erazor, causing him to drop Marine.

Marine ran off after Erazor dropped her and Erazor was being stunned by the bullets shots he was recieving and they managed to stun him.

As he was stunned they ran past him and both kicked him to the floor and ran back to Chief Elias' room.

"That was close, hey chief, there's a.......", Miles was saying but saw that Elias wasn't there.

"Chief?" Cream asked.

They checked his desk but he and the dead body were gone, and they saw his diary, they also saw that there were three stone slots but one of them were missing.

"Wonder what that is?" Cream asked.

"Lets just get out of here before our "friend" follows us in here", Miles stated.

They ran out the door and back into the waiting room, they took the time to read the diary.

"It's all over, the imbeciles from Umbrella have finally done it.....despite all their promises they've destroyed my beautiful town. Soon the streets will be infested with zombies. I'm beginning to think that I may have even be infected myself. I'll kill everyone in town if this turns out to be true!!!" they read.

"What? Why would he do something like that?" Cream asked.

"How does he know Umbrella?" Miles asked and they kept reading.

"I was successful in spreading confusion among the police as planned. I've made sure that no one from the outside will come to help. With the delays in police actions, no one will have the chance to escape my city alive. I've seen to it personally that all escape routes from inside the precinct have been cut off as well. There are still several survivors attempting to escape through the lower levels, but I'll make sure no one gets out", they read.

"He's.....he's insane", Miles said.

"How can he do something like this, he's supposed to protect the city not imprison it", Cream stated.

"I've had a change of heart about the remaining survivors inside the precinct. I've decided to hunt them down myself. I shot Lightfoot in the back through the heart less than an hour ago, I watched him writhe in pain upon the floor in a pool of his own blood. The expression on his face was positively exquisite. He died with his eyes wide open, staring up at me, it was beautiful. I wonder if Megan is still alive? I let her escape so I can enjoy hunting her down later...I'm going to enjoy my new trophy. Yes, frozen forever in the pose I choose to give her," they read, that was it.

"Damn it! He killed that girl", Miles stated.

"He's unstable, we need to get out of here before he decides to hunt us down as well", Cream stated, both left in a hurry and back to the second floor Balcony.

"You think he'll go after Marine?" Miles asked.

"Could he be that crazy? Anyway lets just go and make sure she'll be ok", Cream stated and they went down the ladder.

They went toward the main doors and saw a door to the left of them.

"There's a door there, we didn't check there yet, come on", Miles said.

They went through the door and saw a horde of zombies, they shot them to keep them away but they decided to fall back into a room with double blue doors, but they then saw

some more zombies, so they shot them as well and went all the way to the back of the room and saw a brown door.

They decided to go in there and then they closed the door and kept the zombies out.

"That was close", Miles said.

They were in a hallway with brown wallpaper and some broken windows, they walked and turned a corner and found a staircase that led them down.

They went down to the B1 levels and was in a hallway, they walked until they heard some footsteps, curious they went to see what the footsteps were and as they turned the corner, they saw some Cerberus, the Cerberus ran at them but they shot it, another came from behind but it was shot as well.

They walked down the hall and then made a left turn and went to a double door that was surrounded in garbage.

They moved through the area, seemed like an outside part, a lot of garbage nearby, the smell was killing them, they walked until they found a manhole.

They went down but saw it was a nice area with some rooms, they even saw Marine there.

"Marine, we've been looking everywhere for you, we were so worried, we've got to go now honey ok, if we stay here that monster will find us, lets go", Cream stated.

"..............No, I won't", Marine stated.

"What's the matter? Don't you trust us?" Cream asked, Miles smirked a little to try ensure Marine he was on her side.

"It's not that Cream, it's because of my daddy, he's over there, I heard him call my name, daddy must have been attacked by the monsters, I have to help him", Marine said and ran up to a small hole up the wall and jumped through.

"Wait Marine, don't go alone, Marine, Marine!" Cream shouted.

"Why does she keep running from us?" Miles asked.

Cream was even more worried so Miles looked through the hole but Marine was now nowhere to be seen, "Damn".

Cream was worried but they needed to leave and find another way, they went back up to where they came in from back in the B1 hallway and went to the other side and went to a silver door.

The door led them into a parking lot, they advanced into the parking lot but were both started by a gunshot that was near Miles's leg.

"What was that!?" Cream asked.

They turned around and saw a woman in a red dress aiming a gun at them, she approached them.

"Sorry about that, when I saw the uniform I thought you were another zombie", she said to Miles and then walked past him.

"Who are you?" Miles asked.

The woman turned around, "Rouge Wong", she replied.

"And what are you doing here?" Miles asked.

"I'm looking for a guy named Jet Bertolucci, he's one of those reporter types, always looking for a scoop, I heard he was locked away in a cell block, only there's a wrecked car barring the entrance, I've been trying to find another way inside", Rouge said and then went to the back of the van that she was talking about, "If we work together we can move this thing, give me a hand you two", Rouge said.

"Should we?" Cream asked.

"I don't see why not", Miles replied.

They went behind the van and the three of them pushed the van until a door was revealed.

The three of them went through the door, and at that moment, Rouge ran off.

"Rouge wait!" Miles shouted.

"Where is she off to in such a hurry?" Cream asked.

They both ran toward the cellblocks believing she was there.

They entered the cellblock and went to the end and saw someone lying in bed.

"Lets me guess...you must be Jet right? Get up, now!" Miles said and banged on the cell.

Jet got up off the bench, "What do you want? I'm trying to sleep here", Jet complained.

At that point Rouge came down the cellblock area and ran to Miles and Cream.

"Is this the guy?" Miles asked Rouge.

Rouge looked into the cell, "Jet, you told the city officials that you knew something about what's been going on didn't you? What did you tell me?" Jet asked.

"And who the hell are you?" Jet asked Rouge.

"I'm trying to find my boyfriend, his name's Bokkun, he was working for a branch office of Umbrella Base in Chicago, when he suddenly disappeared 6 months ago, I heard a rumor he was here in the city", Rouge explained.

"I don't know anything, even if I did, why would I wanna tell you?" Miles asked.

Cream gave Jet a smug look.

Ok, I say we leave him in there, does anyone know where they put the key to this cell?" Miles asked, banging on the cell again.

"I have it right here officer, but I'm not about to leave this cell, those zombies aren't the only things crawling around out there", Jet stated.

They heard a roar, the same one they heard before.

"What was that!?" Miles asked, still confused about what it is.

"Like I said, I'm NOT leaving this cell", Jet said and turned to them, "Get out of here before you lead it right to me", Jet said.

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere, I'm the only cop left alive in this building", Miles said.

"What?" Jet asked.

"Look, if you wanna live, then you're gonna have to leave with us", Miles said.

"But do you even know a way out of the city? There's a kennel in the back of the building, inside the kennel is a manhole, go through it and it will lead into the sewer entrance but it won't be easy", Jet said.

"Alright, I'm going", Rouge said and ran off.

"Hey wait!" Cream shouted.

"Ugh is it that hard to get survivors?" Miles asked.

"You stay in that cell, we'll be back for you later", Cream said.

"Why the hell would I leave the only safe place left in the building? Now if you're done I'd like to get some rest", Jet said and decided to lie back down.

Miles and Cream made their way to the Kennel.

"This is pretty annoying, we meet our first survivor, he dies, then we see a young girl, she keeps running away, we meet the police chief, he's a psycho, we meet a woman, she heads off on her own, and we meet some journalist, he doesn't wanna leave the cell, how are we gonna get survivors out the city if they don't cooperate with us!" Miles complained.

"I don't trust that Rouge girl, she seems suspicious", Cream stated.

"How? I mean she's a bit hot-headed and rushes into a situation too much, but I don't see that as bad, just a bit reckless", Miles said.

"She's also a bit headstrong, though my brother had said I was a bit headstrong too", Cream said.

"At least you're not running away from me", Miles said.

They went through the door and heard some barking dogs, luckily they were behind some bars and couldn't escape.

They went to the manhole and headed down the ladder and were in a dark area with some foot high water.

"Ugh, it smells", Cream said.

They walked to the end of the area and turned around and saw a giant spider heading their way.

"What...........the.......hell!?" Miles stated at the sight of the web spinner.

"Oh God, not this, anything but this, I'd rather deal with this zombies, this is so gross!" Cream shouted.

Both Miles and Cream shot the web spinner until it died.

"Do you have arachnophobia?" Miles asked.

"For God's sake Miles, it's a giant spider, of course I'll be freaked out, have you seen its eyes!?" Cream asked.

"I really don't wanna think about it's eyes", Miles said.

They passed by the carcass and they went up the stairs and saw Rouge at the end of the hallway.

"Rouge?" Miles said and walked up to her with Cream, getting Rouge's attention.

"I don't think we've introduced ourselves yet, my name's Miles, I'm with the RPD, this is Cream, her brother is a member of S.T.A.R.S.", Miles stated, Cream just waved.

Rouge shrugged and then looked at a gate that was shut.

"It's a dead end", Miles said.

Rouge noticed a Ventilation Hole, "You think we can get upstairs through the shaft? Give me a boost, I'll go and see", Rouge said.

Miles and Cream shrugged and then helped Rouge up and she crawled the shaft, when she got to the other side, she saw Marine, but Marine was startled by Rouge and ran away, dropping something her locket in the process.

Rouge picked it up and saw a picture of Marine with her parents, "How cute, that little girl must have dropped it, I think I'll hold on to it for her", Rouge said and put the locket around her neck.

Rouge walked out into the boardwalk, unfortunately it was a cesspool, so the smell was a bother to her.

"God this place reeks", Rouge said and walked around the area, she saw some zombies nearby.

"Easy targets", Rouge said and shot them all in the head and they fell into the water, "Have fun drowning in waste", Rouge said with a small grin.

Rouge walked into a room and she saw some drainage, and another part of the room blocked off due to no bridge and a big hole area, she messed around with some controls and water rose up and some aligned boxes made a bridge to the other side of the room, she crossed over to the other side and grabbed a key, "What could this be for?" Rouge pondered, she decided to just take it and go back where she came from.

She arrived in the room where she left Miles and Cream.

"Miles, Cream, can you hear me?" Rouge asked.

"Rouge, did you find anything?" Miles asked.

"Right here", Rouge said and tossed a key to them.

"Look I can't reach the Ventilation hole, I'm gonna try to find another way", Rouge said and ran off.

"What? Rouge wait!" Miles shouted.

"She's starting to get on my nerves", Cream said.

Miles sighed and looked at the key he got from Rouge, looked just like a club from card playing.

"Lets just go find the use of this key, there's another part of the station we haven't covered yet, lets check there", Miles said.


	4. Chapter 4

They went back to the sewer area and returned back to the kennel, but once they got in the kennel, the dogs busted out and blocked the exit out the Kennel.

"Shit", Miles said and fired his gun at the Cerberus.

Cream also fired her gun and helped kill the two dogs, after the firefight they left the kennel, then Cream looked back to where the cellblocks were.

"What's up?" Miles asked.

"I'm worried about Jet, maybe we should go check on him", Cream said and went back to the kennel.

"You heard him, he doesn't want to leave, lets not bother him, he's probably sleeping", Miles said.

"But Miles, we can't leave him there", Cream said.

"I know but-", Miles was interrupted, "Yo! You two, come here a moment", Jet said from the cellblock.

They all went to the cellblock and Jet was near the cells.

"I overheard you two worrying about me, listen I'm just fine in the cell, nothing can get in or out, and when you have a solid plan to escape, rest assure, I'll join you", Jet said.

"Are you absolutely sure about this?" Cream asked.

"Yeah, besides I have something I want to get out to the public, anyway here take this", Jet said and handed Tails a Red Key Card.

"What's this?" Miles asked.

"Key card, it was left here by some cop be fore he left with some other people, including a journalist I know", Jet said.

"There were more survivors?" Miles asked.

"Just a group of eight people, but they left already, but just take this, I don't need it, but you could use it", Jet said.

"Well thanks, I'll be back", Miles said and left with Cream.

They went back to the parking lot and looked around but saw nothing more interesting.

They left to the hall and saw a door with a keycard reader.

"Maybe this is the door Jet wanted us to go through", Miles said.

They put the keycard to the door and walked through, the room had some rusty lockers and shelves but saw some ammo, a Magnum, a Sub-Machine Gun and a sidepack.

"Whoa, great arsenal", Cream said.

Miles took the Magnum and aimed at air to practice the aim, then put it away, Cream got a grip on the Sub-Machine and felt she could use it properly, then put it away.

"That was cool of Jet", Miles said and then both of them left the room.

They went back upstairs and back into the orange hall and walked through until they reached the office area.

They held their guns out to make sure no zombies pop out from behind a desk, and popped any zombie that showed up, once they left the room they saw more zombies, so they blew their way through the area and left blood all over the floor.

They went past some vending machines, they each had a dollar so they each purchased Coca Cola from the machines and drank them.

"Nice refreshing Cola", Cream said.

"Good thing these bottles are vacuumed-packed, I don't think anything dangerous got inside", Miles said.

Both approached the door at the end of the hall and went through to find a hall in ruins, with boarded up windows.

"Another area in ruins", Cream said.

"What else is new?" Miles asked.

They went around a corner and saw some more zombies.

"These zombies are getting on my nerves", Miles said and blew their heads off, one zombie got to close to Cream so she stabbed it's eye and then shot it down.

After cleaning the area they walked more, then Miles noticed someone wrote "Redrum" on the wall.

"Tsh, funny yet sad", Miles said.

They reached a door and looked inside, then Cream saw a stone tablet similar to Elias's office.

"Hey it's another stone tablet", Cream said and ran in.

"Wait up", Miles said.

Cream grabbed the tablet.

"Ok, now we can-", a lickers busted through the mirror, "Oh my God!" Miles shouted and shot the licker but it wrapped it's tongue around his neck and tried to leave the area dragging Miles with him.

Cream grabbed her knife and cut the licker's tongue off and then jumped on the licker and stabbed it while Miles shout it in the head.

Miles panted and checked on his neck.

"Are you ok?" Cream asked.

"I'll be fine", Miles said.

They left the room and went right to another door down the hall.

They approached a green door but it was locked.

"Guess this is where this key comes in", Miles said and then opened the door and the room had tables with a lot of files and another part of the room with statue torches.

"What's this here?" Miles asked.

Cream read something, "Oh this is interesting, Miles do you have a lighter?" Cream asked.

"You're a smoker?" Miles asked.

"No, especially since my brother has a problem like that, not many people know, his history regarding that appears to be censored out, anyway do you have one?" Cream asked.

"I think I do", Miles said and found one, "Here we go", Miles said.

"Good, light that furnace then follow what I tell you to light next.

Miles nodded and lit the furnace and listened for Cream's calls, "Middle", Miles lit the middle torch, "Right", Miles lit the torch on the right, "Left", Miles lit the torch on the left, then a golden cogwheel fell off a picture.

"Wow, it actually worked", Cream said.

"Wait what is it supposed to be used-", Miles was talking but Erazor busted through the wall.

"It's trenchy again!" Miles shouted.

Cream and Miles ran to get the Golden Cogwheel and then ran out the door.

They ran down the hall and tried to make their way back to the door but Erazor busted through that wall again.

Miles grabbed his Magnum and fired two shots and Erazor fell, then they ran past him while he was injured.

"Man that guy never lets up, was he an ex of yours or something?" Miles asked.

"Ha, ha, very funny", Cream said.

"It came to me", Miles said.

They made their way through the area and back to the main hall.

They went to the ladder and climbed back up.

"Looks like this cogwheel belongs to the Clock Tower, we should find the attic", Miles said.

Cream wasn't paying attention much, she was too busy looking toward the direction of Elias' office.

"Cream, did you hear me?" Miles asked.

"Uh, yeah, I guess", Cream said.

"Cream? What's wrong?" Miles asked.

"I'm worried about Marine, what if that lunatic Elias finds her, who knows what he'll do", Cream stated.

"You're worried about Marine? I guess we could find her", Miles said.

"But I may just be paranoid, I don't wanna waste our time", Cream said.

"Look if you want, you can go check on Marine, and I'll put this Cogwheel in, then we meet up again ASAP", Miles said.

"Ok, I like that plan, I'll be fast", Cream said and dashed off to the waiting room.

"Just remember the radio!" Miles shouted, but Cream already left his sight, "I hope she listened, though not a lot of people seem to listen to me that much", Miles said and walked toward the Library.

Cream ran past the waiting room and the hall and made her way to the Chief's Room.

In Elias's room, he was once again not there, but to her relief, Marine was there safe and sound.

"Cream!" Marine stated happily.

"Marine, you're ok", Cream said with relief.

"I'm glad to see you're safe Cream", Marine said.

Cream saw the tablets again and then placed the third tablet in and a wall opened.

"That's interesting", Cream said.

"Whoa!" Marine said in awe.

Cream went through and saw an elevator, "Wonder where that will take me?" Cream asked.

She called it and Marine went to Cream, "Cream!"

"I'm going down there, stay here and wait for me ok", Cream stated, Marine nodded and Cream took the elevator down.

She was in a hallway that looked like something out of a dungeon, "What's this place?" Cream pondered, then was startled by a loud yelling.

Elias was seen walking backwards away from a monster, "Help me!" Elias shouted, the creature stuck his hand out and something slithery went into his mouth, then he collapsed on the floor.

The creature had an eye on it's arm and opened to look around the area, then it closed and the monster walked away.

Cream was concerned about the scream and ran down the hall and saw a door nearby, looked castle-like.

She opened the door and found herself inside a room with a wooden table and blood on the floor and tables, then she heard someone chuckle.

"So you're made it this far, not bad girl!" Elias said getting Cream's attention, "But I'm not letting anyone leave my town, EVERYONE'S gonna die!" Elias exclaimed while holding his stomach.

"Calm down Chief, what happened?" Cream asked.

"Shut up!" Elias shouted and aimed his gun at Cream, "You couldn't possibly understand what's happened, those monsters from Umbrella have destroyed my beautiful town", Elias said while getting closer, Cream then ran out of harm's way, "How could they do that to me after EVERYTHING I've done for them!" Elias shouted.

"So it's true, you HAVE been working with Umbrella, then you must know about the G-Virus, what is it, tell me", Cream said.

"If you must know, it's a that can turn humans into the Ultimate Bio-Weapons, superior to the T-Virus in every way! But Geoffrey Birkin is the genius behind the G-Virus" Elias said.

"Geoffrey Birkin?" Cream asked.

"I'm sure you've seen his daughter running around here somewhere.......Marine, wasn't it? In case you haven't already figured it out, the monster that's been tearing my precinct apart station is yet another part of the G-Virus, an ULTIMATE Bio-Weapon " Elias said, Cream was in total awe of the news she heard.

"Umbrella must be trying to cover it's tracks, but if I'm going to go, I'm going to take you with me", Elias said and aimed his gun at her, but then he held his chest in pain, "I just.....can't take.......the pain!" Elias complained, at that moment, his body was ripped open by a parasite escaping the body and crawling away.

Cream looked like she was gonna be sick but held it in and noticed a ladder that went down.

"I can escape through there, I gotta get Marine", Cream said, then as she was leaving the room, she saw a grenade launcher, "That's gonna be useful", she picked it up and went back to Sherry.

Meanwhile Miles walked to the Library cautiously.

He peeked inside and didn't spot a zombie, "Ok, now I think there was a Staircase to the 3rd floor", Miles said, then saw a ladder going up.

He walked up and on the way up his foot went through a stair, then the stair gave away and he fell through, "God Damn It! I'd complain about this if everyone wasn't dead", Miles complained.

He walked around and made his way back to the stairs and approached the weak spot and jumped it but the stair he landed on also started to give way so he jumped again and fortunately that stair didn't give away.

"Cheap staircase", Miles complained.

As Miles approached the top step his foot fell through it but he didn't, his foot was momentarily stuck but she hit the star with his gun and managed to get up and then walked through the nearby door.

He was at the area where the clock tower was and saw the stairs but it was suspended in the air, "Crap, how do I bring it down?" Miles asked.

He saw a crank nearby and turned it, the stairs started angled down, "Good, now I can climb up", Miles went to the top and was behind the clock tower face and saw one of the gears missing, "Must be for that golden cogwheel, well time to put it to work", Miles said and placed it in, then he activated the button to get the clock moving again and some gongs had gone off, "So will it attract a rescue Helicopter?" Miles asked, then he saw the wall nearby move, he looked and saw a chess like key in the wall and a duct that leads down.

Miles took the key and looked down, "Wonder what's down there? Only one way to find out", Miles said jumped down the duct and he was back in the hall to the jailcell.

"Back here again, well maybe I'll talk to Jet, he probably knows about this key, man it was dusty in there", Miles said and then heard someone shout, "NO!!!!" which startled Miles.

We see Jet backing away from the same monster Elias was backing off from, "Get...GET AWAY!" Jet yelled, but the Monster didn't listen and then slashed Jet with his claw and left Jet injured on the floor, the monster then walked off and down the hall Miles was in, Miles hid in a corner out of the monster's sight, the monster then went into the kennel.

"That monster was huge, wait, Jet!" Miles shouted and ran to the cellblock and saw Jet lying on front of his cell with huge scratch marks on his torso, he was bloodied up.

"Jet!" Miles said and ran to his side.

"Damn, I don't believe this, I almost got the story", Jet stated while suppressing pain.

"Jet.......", Miles said out of concern.

Jet let out a weak laugh, "Bitter Irony, Chief of Police, co-conspirator", Jet said and gave Miles a paper he was working on, a paper that details Elias' involvement with Umbrella, "Get that scum.....make him pay!" Jet demanded.

"Hang in there Jet!" Miles pleaded, but Jet succumbed to the injuries and collapsed dead.

At that moment, Rouge came into the room and checked on the situation and saw Jet's dead body, showing some remorse.

Meanwhile Cream went back to Marine, Marine greeted Cream as she came out the elevator, "Cream, you came back", Marine said and hugged Cream.

'I can't believe the man who developed the G-Virus is actually her father", Cream said to herself

Cream backed off from Marine a bit, "What's wrong Cream?" Marine asked.

"It's nothing, but I think I found a way out of here, we should be able to find someplace safe, if we can just make it out of town", Cream said.

"But......", Marine was saying.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you, I promise, but you have to make sure you don't leave my side", Cream said and Marine nodded.

With Miles, he and Rouge are still looking over Jet and then Rouge started to run off.

"Where are you going Rouge?" Miles asked.

"To the Chemical Plant, I have a feeling that's where I'll find Bokkun", Rouge said and ran off.

"Rouge wait, hey!" Miles shouted.

Cream contacted Miles through the radio.

"Miles, you still there? We're leaving", Cream said.

"Are you crazy? The streets are still Crawling with zombies", Miles stated.

"It will be alright trust me, we found a way to the sewer, follow us later", Cream said.

"Cream, Cream! Wait, Wait!" Cream turned off her signal, "Come on Marine", Cream told Marine.

"Man! Why doesn't anyone ever listen to me?" Miles complained.

Cream made her way back down the elevator with Marine and then led Marine to Elias's secret room.

"You should cover your eyes, there's something in there that's not really pretty", Cream said.

Marine nodded and covered her eyes, then Marine walked in holding Cream's hand as Cream guided her past the corpse of Elias.

She also helped Marine down the ladder.

"Ok, now we.......Oh my God", Cream said.

The parasite that came out of Elias looked a little bigger and had an eye on it's body.

It then started to mutate and get bigger into a full grown monster and started crawling toward Cream.

"Marine stay back!" Cream shouted, then she whipped out her grenade launcher and fired at the monster.

The monster growled from the pain and advanced closer and vomited up some little parasites to go after Cream, but she took her knife and stabbed them as they latched on to her.

The monster inched closer but Cream fired a few rounds into it's face, and the fact that it was acid rounds, the monster succumbed to the blasts and eventually died.

"Whew, good thing this grenade launcher came with the acid rounds along with explosives and the flames, come on Marine, I killed it", Cream said.

Marine headed down and she along with Cream went to a nearby ladder.

Miles had gone into the kennel and then through the sewer and reached a door with an H shaped path and some boilers, he headed toward the other side of the area where a door was but he noticed a zombie walking weakly toward him, this zombie looked weird as it's arm looked black, Miles assumed it was a weak arm, but suddenly the zombie was able to pull a pole off a rail, much to the surprise of Miles.

The zombie's chest got bigger and an eyeball appeared on it's pole arm and it let out a growl, Miles didn't think it was an actual zombie, more like a monster now, but it is definitely the creature that killed Jet.

Miles whipped out his shotgun and fired at the creature as he got closer. The creature merely roared and continued to advance toward Miles but Miles kept fire and knocked the monster back.

The monster slams down his pipe several times to Miles, then he managed to grab Miles and hold him over the rail in an attempt to drop him.

Miles then grabbed his knife and stabbed the monster near the neck and then came down from his grip and made a distance between himself and the monster.

Miles whipped out his handgun and fired at the monster and the monster started to stagger back.

Miles approached the monster but he slammed down his pipe on Miles but he dodged out the way and shot the monster in the face and caused the monster to call over the rail.

"What was that thing? Anyway it's dead so I don't have to worry about it again", Miles said and walked to the nearby door but saw it was electronically locked, he saw that the design to unlock it was chess designed.

"Hm, I wonder....", Miles said and then plugged in the key, the door activated and he went in, it was a staircase that led toward the sewers, at that point he saw Rouge drop in from the ceiling.

"Rouge!" Miles said and got her attention and rushed downstairs.

"What was that all about? Running off like that was reckless and stupid! Those monsters are everywhere! Not to mention the thing that got Jet", Miles said, then after he calmed down, he spoke calmly, "Look Rouge, as an officer it's my job to get you out of here, but we're not gonna make it out of here alive, if we don't work together", Miles stated.

"Alright, we'll do this your way, for now", Rouge said.

With that dispute settled, Miles went down and opened a gate that led to the sewers.

Meanwhile Cream was with Sherry and about to enter the sewers as well, "Let's get out of here", Cream said.

As they walked, they saw Erazor walking overhead, something which scared Marine, to make matters worse, they heard the scream of the monster they heard before.

"Lets get out of here!" Cream stated.

They bot ran and entered the sewers from a gate, as they went in, at that point, Marine fell through a water gate to the floor below Cream.

"Marine? Where are you? Marine!?" Cream shouted.

"Cream, I'm down here!" Marine said.

Marine didn't know where she was, but she wanted to go back to Cream, so she went to a nearby door and entered what looked like a supply room, she walked inside and saw a zombie standing nearby, she avoided the zombie since he had his back turned and then she proceeded into a small vent.

She got to the other side of the Ventilation Shaft and was in a room full of garbage.

"Ew, it stinks in here", Marine said.

At that point the floor below her opened and all the garbage including Marine fell and she landed in an area full of dumped garbage and landed pretty hard on a pile of trash.

"Cr-cream!?" Marine stated before she passed out.

At that point, the monster Miles faced walked toward Sherry, and then he did the same thing to her that he did to Elias.

Meanwhile Miles and Rouge walked through their own sewer tunnel and reached a room where sewer workers relax, both went down via elevator and when they arrived down, they saw a woman in a lab coat, Rouge was shocked to see her as if she recognized her.

The woman ran down a path and Rouge attempted to follow the woman but the woman fired shots at Rouge.

"Heads up!" Miles said and pushed Rouge out the way but he was hit by one of the bullets in the process.

"Damn it", the woman said and ran off.

"Miles, that woman was..." Rouge noticed that Miles was stunned from the bullet shot, "I have to talk to her", Rouge said and trailed the girl.


	5. Chapter 5

Rouge ran after the woman, she climbed up a ladder through a fan vent, Rouge also went up the ladder and kept following the woman.

Rouge climbed down the ladder and was in a chemical area, green pool with a catwalk and some controls for sewer management. She walked across the area with her gun held tight but it was then shot out of her hand.

Rouge looked to the distance to see the woman aiming her recently fired gun.

"Don't move, you're the one who's with that cop if I'm not mistaken, identify your self", she said cocking the gun.

"Rouge, Rouge Wong", Rouge said.

"Rouge Wong, I've heard that name before...now I remember, one of the men from Chicago who came to assist the T-Virus research used his girlfriend's name as his password, Rouge and Bokkun I believe", the woman said.

"How did you know!? Who are you?" Rouge asked.

"Hershey Birkin, my husband's the man responsible for the creation of the T-Virus, Geoffrey Birkin", Hershey said.

"What?" Rouge responded.

"Bokkun's dead, he became one of those zombies, my condolences, and though I regret this, you will be joining him shortly, I won't let anyone take the G-Virus away from me", Hershey said without any real remorse.

"G-Virus?" Rouge asked.

"It's capable of creating the Ultimate Bio Weapon, it's potential is even greater than that of the T-Virus", Hershey said.

"Than that must mean the creature in the Police Department is...", Rouge was saying.

"Precisely, my husband Geoffrey, and it's all Umbrella's fault, none of this wouldn't have happened if they hadn't tried to steal his research away from him", Hershey said and then noticed the pendant Rouge had around her neck.

"Where did you get that pendant? That looks exactly like the one I gave Marine", Hershey said.

"She dropped this, I've been holding on to it for her", Rouge said.

"Liar! Give it back!" Hershey shouted and gripped Rouge and both struggled near the rails and it culminated with Rouge striking Hershey, causing her to fall over the rail into the green pool below.

"Too bad", Rouge said and picked up her gun then looked inside the pendant and saw a virus sample, it's believed to be a sample of the G-Virus.

"This must be the G-Virus, looks like I got the grand prize Umbrella wanted, lets see what exactly Umbrella wanted with this thing, and what _he _wants with it", Rouge said.

Rouge walked across the catwalk and then climbed down a ladder to take her to the garbage dump room and she then noticed Marine nearby.

"Hey, it's that girl...huh?" Rouge saw something in the water, whatever it was, it scared Rouge, causing her to scream in shock.

Meanwhile Cream had reached a lounge room and went down an elevator.

"Where could Marine be? What about Miles? And that woman Rouge?" Cream asked.

When she got to the bottom she saw Miles injured from his gunshot wound.

"Oh my God, Miles!" Cream said and ran to Miles.

"Cream? Glad to see you're ok", Miles said.

"Me!? You've been shot! I'm more concerned about you! How did this happen?" Cream asked.

"Some woman was trying to kill Rouge, so I took the bullet for her", Miles said.

"What? Who was trying to kill her? Was it a misunderstanding?" Cream asked.

"No she knew very well she was alive, I don't know why she tried to kill her, but I think Rouge went after her, I'm a bit worried, we need to go find Rouge", Miles said.

"Yeah we also need to find Marine", Cream said.

"I thought you found her by now", Miles said.

"We got separated again, lets hurry up and find them", Cream said.

"Right", Miles struggled to get up, so Cream assisted him.

"This will cause an issue", Miles said.

"Don't worry, I got you", Cream said and helped Miles walk to the sewer area.

"Where do we go?" Cream asked.

"Lets try down that path", Miles said.

The area was knee high in water in a dark wet tunnel with bullet holes and blood on the wall.

"Wonder what happened here?" Cream asked.

"Maybe more survivors tried to fight their way through", Miles said.

Both noticed the Web Spinners above their heads and they tried to drop poison on the duo but they both ducked out of the way.

"Crap, I hate these spiders!" Cream shouted.

"Run!" Miles said and both ran off through the gate and were in another area of the tunnel with more spiders, so they ran until they reached double doors and they were in the first floor of the room Ada was just in.

"What is this place?" Miles asked.

"I don't know", Cream said, then heard a gun cock next to her head, she turned and saw Hershey dripping from the liquid she just fell in.

"That's the woman!" Miles said.

Hershey saw Miles, "You're the one that saved that spy, hope it was worth it", Hershey said.

"Spy?" Miles asked.

Hershey then eyed Cream, "Who are you? Oh I see, another spy sent by Umbrella right? Let me guess, you're here to steal my husband's G-Virus aren't you? You are tenacious I'll give you that ", Hershey accused.

"Husband? Then you must be Hershey, Marine's mother?" Cream asked.

"What?" Hershey responded.

"Marine's wandering around alone in the sewers, you have to help me find her", Cream stated.

"That's impossible, I told her to go to the police station, what's she doing here? Geoffrey will be after her", Hershey said.

Miles looked confused.

"Geoffrey?" Cream asked.

"That's right, the creature that's been causing all this destruction is none other than my own husband", Hershey said.

"Wait, you're husband is that big monster?" Miles asked.

"Yes, you see my husband created a virus that was superior to the T-Virus, the very virus that caused this Outbreak, Umbrella wanted it so they sent in a few guys to steal the virus", Hershey started remembering flashbacks of a group raiding and shooting Geoffrey and then taking the G-Virus sample and running off, "I went to check on him and I was about to get some medical supplies, but then he did what I never thought he'd actually do....he injected himself with the virus", Hershey said and got flashbacks of Geoffrey mutating into a monster.

"Are you telling me he injected the G-Virus into his own body?" Cream asked.

"The G-Virus has the ability to revitalize celluar functions", Hershey said, then remembering Geoffrey killing the group that robbed him, 3 killed, one MIA and remembering the rats that were infected with the T-Virus that was also stolen with the sample, off to infect the many towns people.

"So those rats were the carriers of the virus" Cream stated.

"As a result of his virus induced transmutation, Geoffrey should have lost any prior memories of a regular being he's had by now, I tried to save him but I'm afraid it's already to late", Hershey said.

"But....", Cream couldn't finish what she wanted to say.

"And that's not even the entire story, every G-Virus bio weapon including Geoffrey has the ability to implant embryos into other lifeforms, that's why he's after Marine", Hershey stated.

"What are you trying to say?" Cream asked, Miles just looked a little concerned.

"The bodies of individuals with non-related genetic coding are likely to reject the embryo, but since Marine is his daughter, that possibility is non-existent, it's an inherent survival instinct," Hershey stated.

They all heard a scream.

"It's Marine! You go that way!" Cream stated and pointed to the door, Hershey didn't hesitate to obey.

"Where could she be?" Miles asked.

"Uh, lets try that hall there", Cream said and turned a valve handle and brought a bridge down.

They ran across and arrived in a hall and then ran down a huge hall area that's empty save for some gas canisters.

They turned the hall and ran down until they reached a electronic door, the opened it and saw Marine outcold in the refuse dump.

"Marine!" Cream shouted.

Miles also noticed Rouge shooting into the water.

"Rouge!" Miles shouted.

Both looked in the water to see what she's shooting and at that point a giant alligator popped out the water and knocked them both back.

"Ow crap!" Cream said.

The Alligator went into the hall and roared a lot, both Tails and Cream backed off.

"What the fuck is that thing!?" Miles shouted.

"Shoot it!" Cream shouted.

Both shoot at the monster with their guns and backed away a bit as the monster advanced.

"This thing's too big! How the hell do we kill it!?" Cream asked.

"I don't know, fall back!" Miles said and both backed off a bit.

They turned the corner and backed up more and then Miles noticed the gas canister.

"We can use that!" Miles shouted.

"Huh? How?" Cream asked.

Miles released the canister and backed off a bit, the Alligator bit on the canister and held it in his mouth.

"Fire!" Miles shouted.

Both Cream and Miles shot at the canister and blew off the monster's head.

"That got him", Miles said.

"That thing scared the shit out of me", Cream said.

"Me too, lets go check on Rouge and Marine", Miles said.

Both of them went to the refuse area, Cream went to Marine and Miles went to Rouge but he knelt down.

"Ugh, this bullet wound isn't making things any easier", Miles said.

"Quiet Miles, I'll patch you up", Rouge said.

Cream checked on Marine and heard a roar, presumably from Geoffrey.

"Marine?" Cream stated.

Marine got up.

"My stomach hurts", Marine said.

"We need to get out of here", Cream turned to Rouge and Miles, "You two ready?" Cream asked.

Rouge finished putting a bandage on Miles.

"That's two I owe you", Rouge said.

"Don't mention it", Miles said.

".......I just found out, Bokkun's dead", Rouge said.

"What?" Miles asked.

"Nevermind, lets just get out of here, the sooner the better", Rouge said.

"Ok, lets go girls", Miles said.

Marine noticed Rouge, "I think I saw you before", Marine said.

"Oh yeah, I remember you, the little girl that dropped her pendant", Rouge said.

"Oh, you still have it?" Marine asked.

"Yeah, want me to hold it so you don't lose it again?" Rouge asked.

"Ok, but please give it back when we leave the city", Marine said.

"She'll give it back, if she doesn't run away first", Cream said.

"Don't worry, I had a talk with her about that, she won't be leaving, now lets just hurry up and find a way to escape", Miles said and climbed up the ladder.

"Your boyfriend is quite the leader", Rouge said to Cream.

"What? He's not my boyfriend", Cream said a little annoyed and hiding her face.

"Too bad, but I guess that leaves him available", Rouge said and climbed the ladder.

Cream rolled her eyes and climbed the ladder and was followed by Marine.

They reached the top and then activated the bridge to go back to the top, they then proceeded across and back to the ladder Rouge used when following Hershey.

When they reached the top they walked across the fan tunnel but then some bugs started crawling through the hole, cockroaches that are a tad bit bigger than they should be.

"What the hell?" Miles said.

"Aw no, not this shit", Cream said.

Marine hid behind Cream while Rouge and Miles used their knives to cut up and stab the bugs.

They continued on and managed to head down the ladder to the other side.

"How many things were infected due to the T-Virus?" Miles asked.

"Well the virus was spread from this sewer", Cream said.

"Lets hurry, maybe we'll find Hershey", Miles said.

"......My mom?" Marine asked.

"Yeah, your mom was looking for you, she was worried", Cream said.

"What about my dad?" Marine asked.

Miles, Cream and Rouge didn't know what to say, they didn't want to tell her about Geoffrey.

"We don't know where he is", Miles said.

"I'm sure he's worried too", Cream said.

"I'm surprised to be honest, they're both always so busy", Marine said.

"What?" Cream asked.

"N-nothing, lets just go", Marine said.

They walked down the sewer and some zombies rose from the waters and scared Marine.

Rouge took her gun and popped all the zombies in the heads.

"You're pretty good with that gun", Miles said.

"Where did you learn?" Cream asked.

"You don't need to know, lets just go", Rouge said and walked.

Cream whispered to Miles, "There's something suspicious about her, remember what Hershey said about her being a spy".

"I don't know, but lets not be too quick to judge, she doesn't seem that bad", Miles said.

"She could be faking that kindness and using you to get what she came here for", Cream said.

"There's just something about her though, I don't know", Miles said.

"Whatever Miles, just be careful", Cream said.

"You don't need to worry about me Cream, we just need to worry about getting out of town", Miles said.

"Ok, I'll trust her, but if anything just know I'm gonna stay by your side", Cream said.

"Thanks, but like I said, I'll be fine, but if anything the person you need to protect is Marine, her safety comes first, even if it results in my death", Miles said.

"If you two are done talking, can we leave?" Rouge asked.

Miles and Cream realized they spent quite some time talking and followed Rouge.

They crossed the gate and saw some web spinners; Miles, Cream and Rouge shot at the web spinners and killed them, then they walked to a door blocked by a waterfall.

"Now what?" Miles asked.

Rouge saw something on the side that looked technical, so she messed around with it and the waterfall turned off and the door was available.

The group went through the door and walked down a hallway, as they walked, they heard a thump which startled them, but they kept walking.

They reached the next room and saw a cable car.

"Lets see where that takes us", Rouge said.

They went into the cable car and activated it, then it took them away.

As it was moving, a claw popped through the ceiling and startled everyone.

"What the hell!?" Miles shouted.

The claw ascended and everyone had their guns ready.

The claw stabbed through the roof again and everyone shot it.

The claw kept stabbing and retracting, and it's shot at each time to the point where it took enough damage and ceased the attack, eventually the cable cart came to a stop.

Miles, Cream and Rouge went out the car and kept their guns aimed just in case the creature was still there, when it wasn't, they let Marine come out the cable car.

"Where are we?" Cream asked.

"We'll find out if we check it out", Miles said.

"I hope we're free from those zombies", Cream said.

"I doubt it", Rouge said.

They went through a nearby door and were in a small hallway, from inside it was possible it was a factory hallway, as they walked through, they saw some zombies.

"Shit, just our damn luck", Cream said.

They all grabbed their guns and shot the zombies out the way as they proceeded until they came to an area where they can turn.

There was too many zombies down one side so they went to the other side which took them to a door.

They moved fast and shot more zombies out the way.

"Where do all these zombies come from?" Miles asked.

They went through and found a ladder, they climbed it and reached a room with some controls.

Rouge looked around.

"We finally arrived, there might be something hidden here", Rouge said, then looked at some of the technology in that room.

Cream turned to Marine, "You stay here, me and Miles are gonna check the rest of the area", Cream said.

"Protect Marine Rouge", Miles said.

"I won't let harm come to her, you two be careful as well", Rouge said.

Miles and Cream looked through the door and the area was huge, they also noticed a locomotive, it was the same area that Knuckles and Mina were in during their escape from the training facility and the same area Mighty and Co were at when they fought a giant G parasite.

The locomotive was down so it needed to be brought back up, Miles and Cream went down a small elevator lift to a small platform and went to a door, in the door was another control rooms surrounded by some boilers, they walked to the end of the hall and turned a corner and found a key.

"Hey this is an "Up" key, maybe it will bring up the platform we need", Miles said.

"Are you sure? Where are we going?" Cream asked.

"I don't know, but we need to progress in any way we can", Miles said.

After taking the key, Cream noticed something on the monitor, "Hold on Miles", she looked at the monitor and saw Erazor walking toward the camera that was recording, Erazor stopped in front of the camera and destroyed it.

"We came that way, there's no way around!" Cream said.

"Oh shit, here comes trenchy!" Miles shouted.

Erazor appeared before them and attempted to punch them but they rolled out the way and shot him to stun him, then ran out the room and goes up the elevator platform and runs into the room with Rouge and Marine and then they put the key in the proper area.

"You seem like you're in a hurry", Rouge said.

"Big monster tried to kill us", Miles said.

The Locomotive ascended so the survivors left the room and went to the locomotive and entered inside.

"Maybe we can ride this out the city", Miles said.

"Wait", Cream picked up a letter and it said 'This won't get you out the city, so don't bother trying'.

"Damn, well we can go down at least", Cream said.

They found a key and went outside to activate it on the panel.

After activation everyone went inside and the locomotive started going down.

Marine soon started holding her gut, "My stomach....it hurts", Marine said, then she passed out on the bench she was sitting on.

"Marine!" Cream said from concern.

At that point they heard something land on the roof and heard a growl.

Then a claw penetrated from the outside and struck Rouge, leaving her injured on the floor.

"Rouge are you ok? Rouge!?" Miles shouted.

"We need to go outside and see what's happening", Cream said.

Miles and Cream left the locomotive with a warning saying that the door will be locked for a limited time, they understood the issue and went through.

They looked around outside and as they looked a pole was tossed at them but they managed to duck out of dodge.

They saw Geoffrey on top of the locomotive, a bit bigger and his head descended into his body and a new head bursted out and he grew out his claws.

"Oh shit!" Miles shouted.

Geoffrey jumped down and tried to slash them but they moved out the way and moved away from him as Miles shot him with his Shotgun and Cream with her bowgun.

They backed away and shot him as he walked slowly towards them and tried to slash them but he missed and they continued to shoot him, often aiming for the huge eye on his claw arm.

The monster started to show signs of weakness, nonetheless he continued the attack and he eventually grabbed Cream with his non mutated arm and tossed her against the locomotive.

He then grabbed Miles but Miles grabbed his knife and stabbed his eye arm and caused Geoffrey a lot of pain.

Cream got up and shot Geoffrey in the back where some more eyes were and it agitated Geoffrey and Miles finished him with a blast to the head, Geoffrey then keeled over.

"Is he dead?" Cream asked.

"I think he is, lets head back inside and check up on Rouge and Marine", Miles said.

Both went back to the door but it was still locked, so they waited a few minutes to unlock.

During that wait, they heard a thump on the other side of the locomotive, they checked on the situation and saw that Geoffrey mutated into a bigger monster with 4 arms and his heart visible in the center of his chest and his skin gone, only muscle tissue being visible.

"You've gotta be kidding me", Miles said.

Miles and Cream equipped their Magnum and Grenade Launcher respectfully, Cream loaded it with grenade rounds and both unleashed hell on Geoffrey.

He then jumped to the top of the locomotive and then jumped behind them, he swung to decapitate them but they ducked and evaded him while they continued the assault, aiming for his exposed chest.

Geoffrey knocked them back and then leapt into the aim and aimed down two claws to piece them but they dodged out of the way and he was stuck in the ground and was unable to move, so Miles and Cream let out a barrage of bullets and the damage took it's toll on Geoffrey, after he was freed, he staggered off and grabbed a rail to escape from the duo.

"We may end up seeing him again", Miles said.

"Lets try to avoid that", Miles suggested.

They heard the door unlock so they headed back to the locomotive to check on Rouge and Marine.


	6. Chapter 6

As the locomotive was going down, it stopped in the middle of it's trip, with a warning going off saying there was overheating.

"Damn, one problem after the other", Miles said.

"What now?" Cream asked.

Miles simply shrugged, then noticed that Rouge started to stir.

"She's awake", Cream said.

Rouge groaned a little and saw the duo.

"Welcome back", Miles said.

Rouge wanted to get up but she was too weak.

"Hey, take it easy, we're inside Umbrella's secret lab, I'll go find something to treat that wound, so rest here in the meantime, ", Miles said.

"But......I'll only slow you down with these injuries, go....save yourself", Rouge said.

"Is it just me? Or does everybody always ignore what I say?" Miles asked, then glanced at Cream, who merely shrugged, "I told you, it's my job to look after you".

"But.....you'll be in danger if you stay with me, I know I've only known you for a short period of time but I really enjoyed being with you", Rouge said.

"I...", Miles was at a loss of words.

"I know I'm not capable about caring about anyone, but.....I don't want to lose you", Rouge said.

"We're leaving this place together, wait here for me, I'll be right back", Miles said.

Cream was really worried about Marine, then noticed Miles walking out.

"Where are you going?" Cream asked.

"This place is overheating, if I get out, the 3 of you can go down together, watch over her, and Marine, I'll be back", Miles said, then left the locomotive.

Miles walked around the area until he noticed a vent, he went to the vent and crawled through it and arrived at the other side and was in a lab hallway with two paths, one to an elevator and one to another room.

Cream was a bit worried, then Rouge go her attention.

"You're worried about him, aren't you?" Rouge asked.

"Well yeah, we started out in this situation together and we're gonna end it together", Cream said.

"I know you care about him as much as I do, promise me you'll take good care of him when I'm gone", Rouge said.

"You're talking like you're gonna die, Miles is gonna save you, don't give up, especially for the sake of Miles", Cream said.

At that point the locomotive started going down on it's own.

"Hey what's happening?" Cream asked.

Miles heard the locomotive going down, "I gotta catch up to them somehow".

Meanwhile Claire had gotten to the bottom floor.

"Stay here Ada, I gotta take Marine to a safer location, I'll be back for you if Miles doesn't get you first", Cream said.

"Do what you need to do", Rouge said, still nursing her wound.

Cream picked up Marine and took her out the locomotive and found herself in a huge hall, the entrance to an underground Umbrella Lab, this is the area where Mina saw Vector for the last time while he was alive, the same area where Tikal and her friends had escaped hunters, also the very area where Wave was killed, (In which the assailant is now revealed to have been Geoffrey Birkin).

Cream took Marine to the nearby security room which fortunately had a bed.

Cream then removed her red vest and placed it on Marine, she was about to exit but Marine woke up.

"Cream?" Marine got Cream's attention.

"Oh, you're finally awake", Cream said.

Marine noticed the jacket, "Isn't this?"

"That's ok, you keep it, I'm sure it'll keep you safe", Cream replied.

"Thank you Cream, even though I'm an only child, and neither of my parents spent much time with me, because of their work, I grew up alone, but now that you're with me, I finally have someone to rely upon", Marine said.

"Marine.........rest here for a bit, I'll be right back, as soon as I find the antidote for you", Cream said, she started walking out but Marine got her attention again.

"Where's Miles? And that other lady Rouge?" Marine asked.

"Miles left somewhere, I need to go find him, Rouge is still on the locomotive, I'm gonna go get her", Cream said.

"I hope they're ok", Marine said.

"They'll be fine, just rest, and don't move from that spot", Cream said and left the room.

Cream went to the locomotive to get Rouge but saw that she was missing, "Go figure, what's she thinking? She's gonna get herself killed", Cream left the locomotive and decided to search the lab for the antidote, Miles and the wounded Rouge.

Miles went to the elevator but it wasn't working, he decided to look for the elevator power source, he went around a corner and passed through a door leading to a huge boiler room, with a platform elevator.

He walked around the top floor and noticed a flamethrower on a table, "That could come in handy", Miles said.

He took the Flamethrower and strapped it on to his back.

He then saw that a dead body was getting up, "Oh you've gotta be kidding me", Miles took his flamethrower and burned the zombie to a crisp, "Works pretty well".

He went down the elevator and walked up a path past some boilers, and reached a single person platform elevator.

Te area he headed two was merely a floor with some support rails over some fiery lava like substance.

After reaching the bottom floor, he heard some heavy hissing breathing, he knew a licker was nearby, he walked cautiously around the area and saw a licker on the floor, he remembered they were blind so he took full advantage and hit a rail and got the licker to focus attention at the rail and slice it a few times and destroy that part of the rail.

Miles took full advantage and blasted the licker off the platform into the lava acid pool below.

Miles proceeded to the power machine and activated it to turn in the elevator.

"Ok, now I can head back", Miles said.

Miles took a big walk back to the way he came, and then eventually arrived back into the room he came into earlier, but upon entering the hallway he was nearly shot by someone.

Hershey was standing there with her smoking gun, "You! You murdered my husband! I know what you're looking for! You came for the G-Virus didn't you? You're not gonna take it from me, this is my husband's Legacy!" Hershey had the G-Virus gripped tightly, "Now, where's that spy you were working with earlier? You know who I'm talking about", Hershey stated.

"What?" Miles asked.

"You really don't know anything do you, *chuckle* you're so gullible, she's one of the operatives sent here by the Agency, the only reason why she came here was to obtain the G-Virus", Hershey said.

"That's a lie!" Miles shouted.

"No it's the truth, I discovered this when I did a little background check on her, she specifically got close to Bokkun and became his girlfriend to get information about Umbrella", Hershey said.

"That can't be, I know her, Rouge wouldn't do something like that", Miles said.

"If you don't want to believe it I don't really care, you're about to die anyway", Hershey said and aimed her gun at Miles.

Miles was gonna retaliate in self-defense but Erazor came down through the roof and Hershey backed out and went to the elevator.

Miles went to the elevator but Hershey already activated it and went up, Miles was stuck with Erazor.

"Damn! I'm screwed!" Miles shouted.

Erazor threw his fist at Miles and whacked him in the gut hard.

"Ow motherfucker!" Miles shouted and then grabbed his Magnum and shot Erazor back and then used his shotgun to blast him back.

Miles then ran back to the previous room to rest up, that was a hard shot to the gut he took.

Hershey was in the main hall of the lab.

"That cop got away, but I know someone else in league with him and that spy", Hershey looked for Cream.

Meanwhile Cream had already passed the big 3 pathed railway that was once the territory of the giant moth.

She went across a path that was hosted by a red light, and arrived in a lab path room, she then opened a gate and saw two humanoid plants, this plant is derived from Plant 42 and is known as Plant 43, also known as an Ivy.

Cream backed away from the poison the Ivy plants shot at her, then loaded her Grenade Launcher with flame rounds and shot at the plants to burn them.

After she burned them she went through the gate and went through a door.

She climbed a ladder and walked through another door.

As she walked down a path, she heard some hissing, "Oh God, not here too".

She walked cautiously to avoid having the licker hear her, she walked carefully while keeping her gun ready to aim at any sign of danger, a bead of sweat running down her forehead onto her nose and caused it to bother her.

She then felt like she was gonna sneeze, "Ah, ah, ah", Cream held her nose to make sure nothing happened, soon the urge to sneeze was gone.

"That was close", Cream whispered, she then kept walking but as she walked she accidentally knocked over some potted plants and got the attention of the licker.

"Dammit!" Cream said and ran to a big gate but couldn't open it without an MO disk, so she ran to another hallway while still shooting the licker and by the time she got to the door, the licker was dead from the bullets she shot into it.

"That was close", Cream said and walked through the door and found herself in a large room with monitors, she looked at the monitors but didn't see much that interested her, she saw a monitor in the security room, Marine was safe and sound, much to her relief, she saw a red dress pass the corner of her eye, she though it was Rouge but she didn't see where she saw it.

"Well Marine's safe, Rouge passed my eye and I still don't know where Miles is, anyway I need to see if there's a vaccine for Marine's condition, before it's too late", Cream said.

She left the room and walked down a hall and at the end of the hall, she saw an area full of silk.

"What's this?" Cream asked and checked through the nearby door, she then saw a huge moth in the room, so she backed away, not wanting anything to do with that moth and then ran in front of another door.

When she opened the door a bunch of zombies came out and grabbed her, but she grabbed her knife and cut them up a bit and when she was far enough back, she shot them back and blew their brains out, "There was WAY too many zombies", Cream complained.

During all this commotion, she didn't notice anyone approaching her from behind.

Cream felt someone behind her and turned around, "Hershey!"

"You killed Geoffrey, I'll never forgive you for that!" Hershey said and aimed her gun at Cream.

"Wait!" Cream shouted.

"I just prepared a sample of the G-Virus, and this time, no one will take it from me, this is the most significant piece of research my husband has ever left in my hand", Annette said, still holding on to the G-Virus.

"Stop it, Marine's in serious trouble, Geoffrey implanted her with his embryos, there's no telling when they'll pupate, and if that happens, then Marine won't......won't......"Cream was saying.

"What?" Hershey stated, then both heard what sounded like Geoffrey.

"Geoffrey!" Hershey ran to where she heard the growl and Geoffrey dropped down from the ceiling, "Geoffrey, you're alive", Geoffrey then slashed Hershey and broke the G-Virus Test Tube in the process.

Cream ran to the sound of Hershey's scream after being slashed but Geoffrey had already leapt away.

She saw Hershey lying on the ground wounded and bloodied from the slash, "Geoffrey is still alive...he's getting stronger with each skin he casts off...M-Marine", Hershey said, almost sounding happy for her husband despite the consequences but still worried for her daughter.

"Tell me what I need to know, how can I save Marine", Cream asked.

"I have detailed information, everything you need to know to prepare the antidote is right here", Hershey and gave Cream a set of papers code-named DEVIL, "Save my daughter, and tell her I'm sorry I wasn't a better mother....Tell her a loved her....Marine...", Hershey stated her daughter's name in her last breathe before dying from the injuries.

"Hershey!" Cream shouted.

Meanwhile Miles had pulled himself together after the attack from Erazor, so he decided to look in another part of the area and saw a door on a platform nearby, he went down the elevator and climbed some boxes to the platform.

He walked across the platform and through some doors and was in a power room.

There was a huge power platform and some controls, he walked around a bit before Erazor returned after dropping from the roof.

Miles attempted to run from Erazor but he ran into a dead end and the wall blocked his way of escape, he was about to take action against Erazor but someone shot Erazor from behind and caught his attention.

Rouge was standing there still wounded and bloodied from the attack by Geoffrey.

"Run", she pleaded to Miles and kept shooting Erazor.

"Rouge!" Miles shouted as Erazor went to Rouge who kept firing until she ran out of bullets, she started to reload her gun but Erazor grabbed her throat.

"Rouge!" Miles shouted.

Rouge simply shot Erazor right through the eye and then he tossed her to a power control panel and caused some brief electrocution and damage to the power panel.

Erazor held his eye and then tripped over the rail and fell into the fire acid pool.

Rouge held her gut in pain, she was still bleeding heavy from the assault by Geoffrey.

Miles went to comfort her and held her steady, sincerely worried for her.

"Miles, please....escape", Rouge said.

"No, we're a team, I can't just leave you behind", Miles said.

Rouge shook her head a bit, "I'm....just a woman, who....fell in love with you, nothing more", Rouge said.

In the heat of the moment, Rouge and Miles moved in for a kiss that lasted a few seconds, before Rouge succumbed to her injuries and went limp.

"Rouge.....no......", Miles held back some tears, "Rooooooooooooouge!!!!"


	7. Chapter 7

A computer shouted over the area, "The self-destruct sequence has been activated, repeat, the self-destruct sequence has been activated, this sequence cannot be aborted, all employees proceed to the emergency car on the bottom platform", as a result of Rouge hitting that panel hard.

Cream heard the alarm so she decided she needs to hurry and make the Vaccine.

Miles laid Rouge on the floor of that room, "I will always remember you, good-bye Rouge", Miles turned away in disappointment of not being able to protect Rouge like he promised.

He looked over the edge to where Erazor fell, "I hope you burn in hell you bastard", Miles said and then walked out the room.

Little did Miles know, a arm with a claw came out of the acid.

Cream needed to go to another room to get the Vaccine Base, so she left back to the room with all the monitors, while in the room she noticed a camera had caught attention of Miles, she then contacted him via radio.

"Miles you made it", Cream said.

Miles grabbed his radio, "Cream, is that you? Where are you?" Miles asked.

"I can see you on the monitor", Cream replied, Miles looked up and noticed the camera looking at him, "But nevermind that right now, Miles you have to go back and get Marine for me, I left her in the security office, please you must save her", Cream said.

"Wait a minute, what are you gonna do? Where are you going?" Miles asked.

"I still have a few loose ends to take care of, I'm counting on you", Cream said and cut the connection with the radio.

"Hello? Cream are you there? Cream!?" Miles figured she turned off the radio, "The security office?" Miles wasn't sure where it was, but he needed to hurry.

"I gotta go save Marine, I can't let what happened to Rouge happen to Marine, or Cream, I can't lose any more people", Miles said.

He rushed back to the mini-elevator platform and went up and then returned to the hallway on his way to the elevator, he called it and then took the opportunity to go up.

While in the elevator he noticed the buttons needed to go to the emergency platform, but he needed a master key.

He reached the main floor where the locomotive was, he walked and noticed the security room nearby.

He went in and saw Marine lying on the bed.

"Marine, we have to go now, Cream's waiting for us", Miles said.

"Cr-cream?" Marine stated.

Before anything, he looked on the desk for the Master Key, luckily he found it, then went o Marine and picked her up, then walked to the elevator, once in the elevator, he used the Master Key to activate the panel and he set the floor to go down to the bottom platform.

Once there, he noticed the big train, and then he went in and put Marine inside, "Now you rest here, Cream will be back any minute now", Miles said.

He left Marine there and exited the train, "Marine's safe, but what about Cream? Is she ok?" Miles wondered, he started to worry about her safety as well, fearing she would suffer the same fate as Rouge, afterwards he went into the train to check for supplies.

Meanwhile Cream had rushed back to the ladder area and climbed to the top, she was a bit disgusted by the giant plant there, but it wasn't very lively (it had been poisoned with the V-Jolt formula by Tikal and Co, by the very formula Blaze used on Plant 42).

She reached the top floor area and then rushed out the room and straight to the center railway where she went to another path on the railway and arrived in a different hall.

She entered the room and saw some zombies standing there and an Ivy plant.

"I don't have time for this", Cream grabbed her gun and shot the zombies a bunch of times and then finished off the Ivy plant with her flame round and burned it to a crisp.

Cream grabbed a Vaccine Base, but as she was gonna leave, she saw an MO disk.

"That could come in handy", Cream said and grabbed it, she also saw a Spark shot, she took that as well, "The more the merrier".

Cream made her way back down to the lab downstairs, avoiding danger in the process and was in the room to make the vaccine.

Inside the room were some skinless zombies.

"Ew this is disgusting!" Cream shouted, then started shooting them in the head.

One of them grabbed her arm but she stabbed it and then kicked it back, another one tried to grab her but she ducked and stabbed it's gut a few times then shot it under the chin.

The zombie she kicked got up and walked to her but she stabbed it some more until it died.

She walked to a machine and put in the base Vaccine.

"I hope this works", Cream activated it and waited, while she waited, a licker busted out of a vent and crawled toward her.

She shot at it but it was pretty quick and she missed some of the shots and it leapt down at her but she side stepped it.

The licker used it's tongue to grab her wrist and pull her in to kill her but she used her knife to cut the tongue, then grabbed her crossbow and shot the monster to death.

"I'm starting to run low on ammo, I need to preserve it", Cream said.

She saw that the machine was done and she grabbed the vaccine.

"Now to go save Marine, I hope Miles got her", Cream said and went back to the room where the MO Disk needed to go.

She placed the MO disk in a panel to open a gate, she saw a tunnel that would lead to a door.

"That should be interesting", Cream said.

She went down the area and went through some doors, she was in a big room with some red looking test tube barrels with a huge Elevator at the other side.

She went to the elevator and activated it and waited, as she waited she noticed part of the ceiling above her starting to give away.

"Oh no", Cream said.

The ceiling finally gave way and Geoffrey hit the floor and stood before Cream, notably taller and head much whiter looking in comparison to the muscle tissue that took over his body.

Cream pulled back and shot her handgun at Geoffrey but it was doing little damage, so she grabbed her spark shot and zapped Geoffrey to stun him. It didn't stop him though and he continued his pursuit, simply walking toward her as she zapped him again. He then took a swing at her head but she ducked and pulled back.

She took her crossbow and shot his exposed chest a few times and caused him some pain and eventually she shot h er spark shot right into his chest and he fell to his knees and growled in pain.

"Had enough!?" Cream asked.

Geoffrey didn't plan to quit and he started to transform again, only this time he's on all fours and his chest became his mouth with large spikes coming out of it.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Cream shouted.

Geoffrey was gonna attack her but he was blasted back by an unknown force.

"Huh? Who was that?" Cream asked.

Miles appeared nearby, "Need some help?"

"Miles, wait where's Marine!?" Cream asked.

"She's safely on a train on the bottom platform, I had to come make sure you would be safe as well", Cream said.

"That's great, maybe that elevator will take us down there, if it would show up already!" Cream shouted.

Geoffrey snarled at them.

"Lets take care of his guy first", Miles said and got out a Sub-Machine gun.

"Where'd you get that?" Cream asked.

"Found it on the train, pretty lucky, get yours out", Miles said, Cream obliged and got out her gun.

Both Miles and Cream shot at Geoffrey with their guns and stepped back as they opened fire.

Geoffrey was advancing toward them and it leapt on to the top of some tubs and stalked them from the top, Miles and Cream moved around to get a better shot and once they had a clear shot, Geoffrey leapt at them, but both moved and shot Geoffrey from each side.

Geoffrey was taking in a lot of pain and was confused as to who to attack so he leapt away out of the bullet barrage.

Miles and Cream ran to Geoffrey while still shooting and then Geoffrey leapt again back down and then rammed Miles back and briefly taking him out.

Cream however was alone in the fight but once Geoffrey made an attempt to attack, Cream rolled to the side and used her grenade launcher to shoot a flame round to the head and lit it on fire momentarily, then she loaded an acid round and shot it where the flame round impacted and burned it, finally a grenade round was loaded and fired into the weak part and caused an internal explosion and Geoffrey fell.

Geoffrey wiggled on the ground a bit, so Cream fired a few shots from her handgun to finish him off.

Miles walked over to Cream.

"Good work", Miles said.

"Thanks, now lets head down", Cream said.

The elevator was there, so both Miles and Cream took the platform down and made their way to the train waiting to leave the city.

"Lets head inside and activate it", Miles said.

Both went into the train and went to start it but there was no power.

"Shit, one thing after the other, wait Marine's Vaccine, are you gonna give it to her?" Miles asked.

"It's a little warm soon, it needs to cool off, lets find the power", Cream said.

Both left the train and turned left toward a door gate.

"How did you get the Vaccine?" Miles asked.

"Hershey gave me a file that had instructions preparing the vaccine", Cream said.

"I saw her a while ago, she nearly killed me, she also claimed Rouge was a spy", Miles said.

"Speaking of Rouge, where did she go? Have you seen her?" Cream asked.

"She.....she didn't make it", Miles said.

"She's....gone?" Cream asked.

"Yeah, you can thank that damn Trench Coat bastard, he's dead though, he fell into some lava acid", Miles said.

"Sorry to hear, looks like you witnessed death as well", Cream said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Miles asked.

"Hershey gave me those Vaccine files shortly before she died, Geoffrey attacked her", Cream said.

"Damn, Marine's gonna be crushed, but lets just do what we need to do and get Marine out of this city alive", Miles said.

They decided to head through a gate, once they went through they heard a voice that said "Five minutes until detonation".

"Shit! Lets hurry", Miles said.

They ran up some nearby stairs and across a bridge over the train to the other stairs and went to a door that led to a room that's an extended part of the train platform but it had some power panels.

"Good lets head there", Cream said.

They both walked to it and turned it on, then a message stated that the power needs to be out for a few moments for everything to readjust.

"I hope this doesn't take too long", Miles said.

At that point a giant monster landed in the area on his knees, he stood up and roared in Triumph.

"What? No way! He's dead! I saw him fall!" Miles shouted.

"Looks like he still has some unfinished business with us", Cream said.

The new and improved Erazor slashed at the two but they jumped out the way.

"Great, he's even faster than before!" Miles shouted.

"Then shoot faster!" Cream shouted and then she whipped her gun out and shot as fast as she can along with Miles.

Erazor swiped at them but they ducked and then each stabbed a leg and caused him some pain but he simply jumped back, but they kept firing at him, Miles hit the upper body and Cream aimed low, hoping that damage to his legs would slow him down.

Erazor was still going strong.

"Damn, this isn't working!" Miles said and shot a few shotgun rounds into Erazor but he was running low on bullets.

"This can't end like this!" Cream said.

Both are shooting machine gun bullets but Erazor knocked both guns out of their hands.

"Aw man we're totally screwed!" Miles shouted.

"Here, use this!" a woman from a railing up shouted and tossed down a Rocket Launcher.

"That voice!" Cream shouted.

"Rouge, is that you? Rouge!" Miles shouted.

The woman was gone, but that wasn't important, they needed to get that Rocket Launcher.

"Miles, I'll distract him, you get that Rocket Launcher!" Cream stated.

"That's too dangerous, you'll be killed!" Miles shouted.

"Miles trust me, I'll keep him busy, just grab that Rocket!" Cream shouted.

Miles was conflicted but didn't want waste time arguing.

Cream her spark shot to zap Erazor and grab his attention, while she was doing that, Miles dashed over to the Rocket Launcher and picked it up.

"Cream! Move!" Miles shouted.

Cream got out of dodge of the Rocket as Miles set it up, "Hey trenchy!" Miles shouted.

Erazor looked at Miles.

"Game Over", Miles said, and fired the rocket at Erazor causing a huge explosion that finally killed Erazor.

"You lose big guy", Cream said.

The power came back on.

"How convenient", Miles annoyingly stated.

"Convenient or not, lets just take advantage of the Opportunity and leave.

Both ran back to the train as the countdown neared zero.

Some zombies started walking toward them so Miles got out his flamethrower and started burning them.

"There's a gate blocking the train, I'll open it, you start the train!" Cream shouted.

Miles listened and went in the train.

As Cream opened the gate, Miles started the train and it started moving as the lab exploded.

"Oh no", Cream said when she noticed the train moving.

Miles stuck his head out the window, "Cream hurry!" Miles shouted, then he saw his head was gonna hit a wall so he headed inside quickly.

Cream saw a chance to get on the train by jumping on the platform between the cars and was able to successfully get on the train.

She entered the car that had Miles and Marine, but the explosion that occurred rocked the train a little, causing Marine to fall out of the seat.

"Marine!" Cream said worried.

"Get down!" Miles said, both of them ducked while the train rocked, after the shake, both noticed Marine down.

"Marine's unconscious", Miles said.

"I got the antidote, if I give it to her..." Cream said and then injected Marine.

"What's happening?" Miles asked.

"Not now, come on Marine wake up! Wake up, please wake up!" Cream pleaded.

Miles bit his bottom lip a bit, but fortunately Marine woke up.

"Cream? Where am I?" Marine asked.

"It worked!" Miles said.

"Oh Marine, you're gonna be ok now", Cream said.

"Thanks Cream", Marine said.

The train started leaving the city.

"It's all over", Miles said.

"No, I have to find my brother", Cream reminded Miles.

"You're right, this is just the beginning", Miles said and walked into the control room.

Miles watched from first person view as the train left the city, "Good-bye Rouge", Miles said.

Marine was on her feet.

"My God has protected you", Cream said, referring to the vest she gave to Marine, which said 'Made in Heaven' on the back, "It will always be with you", Cream and Marine then shared a hug out of happiness of escaping that horror.

The happiness was short-lived as the train had an even bigger shake.

Miles came out of the control room.

"What was that?" Miles asked.

"I don't know", Cream said.

"I'm scared", Marine said.

"You stay here, me and Miles are gonna go check it out", Cream said.

Both Miles and Cream left the car but they heard a voice that said the train will detonate.

"Oh no!" Cream shouted.

"Dammit, this is gonna be a problem", Miles said.

Both of them went into the other train but didn't see anything, as they went down the area they saw a giant tentacle show up from the roof.

"Holy shit!" Miles shouted.

Both Cream and Miles started falling back but were horrified when they saw a huge blob make it's way toward them, a big vast of muscle tissue pulling itself toward them using it's tentacles, it also had a bunch of eyes.

"No way! Could that be...?" Cream asked.

"MARINE!" it shouted.

"That's Geoffrey, wait he can talk!?" Cream asked.

"Talking or not, he's a danger to us and Marine!" Miles shouted.

Both Miles and Cream pulled out their sub-machine guns and shot at the huge blob.

Geoffrey barely flinched, his' massive body merely absorbed the bullets.

Cream fired some grenade launcher rounds and while it caused some minimal damage, it didn't slow him down much.

"Shit, our guns are useless", Miles shouted.

"We need to stop the train and get off, if Geoffrey doesn't kill us, the Train exploding will", Cream said.

"Fine, lets hurry, you go in first, I'll cover you!" Miles shouted.

Cream nodded and went through the door to the car and went to the control room but the door locked, "Shit!" Cream went back to tell Miles but that door was locked as well, Miles was stuck out the car, something he immediatley noticed.

"What? Cream what's wrong?" Miles asked.

"I don't know, the door won't open!" Cream said, they alert started getting louder, the explosion was closer to happening.

"Cream, stop the train!" Miles shouted.

"I can't, the door to the control room is locked!" Cream said.

"What?" Miles said, then saw that Geoffrey was closing in on him.

"Cream, what's happening?" Marine asked.

"Stay back", Cream warned.

Marine nodded and walked away.

She got to the end of the room and then something banged on the door which scared Marine, then the door was knocked off and Cream saw the giant mutated Geoffrey.

"This is not good, Miles where are you", Cream said.

Miles was on top of the train and crawling on the top to get to the control room from above but he saw the tentacles coming, "Wonderful", he said sarcastically.

Cream then heard something break and she saw Marine crawling through a hole into the control room.

"Marine? What are you doing?" Cream asked.

"We have to stop the train right? I can do it", Marine said.

"But, but", Cream was saying but saw Geoffrey getting closer, "Come and get me, I'm right here", Cream said in an intimidating fashion, but then noticed under the rail there's space for her to squeeze in.

Meanwhile Marine was looking at all the switches.

"Hm, which one's the right switch? Maybe this one?" Marine asked looking at one of the switches.

At that point Miles opened the hatch above the control room.

"Marine!"

"Miles?"

The train shook a bit, Cream was under the train holding from underneath the train, "Can't hold on".

"Push the switch over there!" Miles pointed to a red switch.

"Got it!" Marine said and activated the emergency brakes.

Once the train stopped, Cream let go and saw the end of the tunnel.

"Finally, the exit", Cream said.

Miles and Marine also got off the train.

"Are you alright?" Miles asked Marine.

"I'm ok", she replied.

"Where's Cream? Cream? Cream!" Miles shouted.

"Right here", Cream said, making her presence known.

"Cream!" Marine shouted happily.

"I guess we all made it", Cream said but noticed Geoffrey attempting to bust through a train.

"It just won't quit! Come on we have to get out of here", Cream said, and all 3 of them ran out of the tunnel.

Geoffrey attempted to leave the train but the countdown to detonation hit zero, and for the first time since his mutation, Geoffrey experienced fear, as the train exploded, finally killing Geoffrey once and for all.

Miles, Cream and Marine are all safely out of the tunnel.

"So, it's finally over", Cream said and looked over at Marine who had a dirty face from the smoke, "Marine, you look terrible", Cream said.

"No worse than you Cream", Marine said with a slight chuckle.

"Come on, time to leave", Miles said.

"Now? What's wrong? Is something following us?" Cream asked.

"We have to go, we don't have anymore time to waste", Miles said.

"Go? Where?" Cream asked.

"Hey....it's up to us to take down Umbrella", Miles said.

The trio moved away from the nightmare they endured, but they had new missions to take on, they needed to brace the adventures that awaited them.


End file.
